


a suite of scintillas

by Kierkegarden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Relationships of varying healthiness, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden
Summary: scintilla; a tiny trace or spark of a specified quality or feeling.orKierkegarden does the 100 emotions drabble challenge for Star Wars. I reserve the right to change rating, warnings, and ships.





	1. and they came

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably include all manner of ships and gen when it is finished, so tread lightly and read chapter summaries to avoid things that squick you. All drabbles will be 100 words exactly. I am following [this challenge](http://kierkegarden.tumblr.com/post/172197219146/100-drabble-challenge-the-emotions-list), if you're curious. Lastly, 100 word drabbles are new territory for me and my goal is to practice packing an emotional punch into a small container.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's father reflects | Birth

You have my name and you have her eyes, that’s all that’s left of us in you. I watched you gurgle on her breast, then-blond hairs sprouting peach-fuzz from your head. 

The stars felt cold and empty. Stewjon fields give life to clear nights, sweet-smelling grass and the mellifluous hum of crickets. We sat on the step of our old estate, sharing a sweet, hot tea.

And they came, two grim-faced, brown-robed agents. And we knew they’d come.

And they left, with your small, still-soft bones in their hands. And we knew you’d leave.

 

I still wonder if you remember.


	2. sneaking off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Barrissoka | Excitement

Ahsoka winks. “I’ve been doing this since I was a youngling.”

She pulls her body through the open window with ease. “We’ll have to be back before dawn, when Master Windu does his checks.”

Reaching towards Ahsoka’s outstretched hand, Barriss manages to pull herself out too.

“You know,” she whispers, “I don’t think it’s healthy for younglings to sneak off and drink.”

The way her heart is pounding in her ears, Barriss decides that she won’t make a habit of this.

“Well, I don’t think it’s healthy for padawans not to,” Ahsoka’s smile, as always, plunges deeper than any saber.


	3. sleeplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera & Sabine - KananHera - Set during Season II | Love

“Can’t sleep either?” Sabine has a sandwich in one hand and a paintbrush in the other, swirling colors on scrap metal.

Hera sighs. “It’s just --” She massages her neck, lekku loose and feather-soft. Rolls her shoulders back. “What about you?”

Sabine’s eyes don’t leave her canvas. “You don’t have to do this, Hera.”

“Do what?”

_ Orange and pink. A sunset.  _ “Be the example. All the time.”

“I know that, Sabine.”  _ It’s just that you’re all my family, and I love him, Sabine - and I’m worried. _

 “Go rest, Sabine.” Hera’s voice is as soft as her hand on the Mandalorian’s shoulder.


	4. spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate | Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, in the wake of a quarrel.

Clean folded comforters. Datapad-journals marked by tabs that indicate date and time, stacked neatly on the bare-bones desk. Spotless floors.

Qui-Gon shakes his head.

“I didn’t know that you doubled as a maid.”

“Very funny,” Obi-Wan scrubs the window.

“Did you do this kind of thing in the padawan dormitories too?” Qui-Gon sits. He can’t recall when their relationship got so casual. Can hardly recall how it used to be at all.

“No.” The silence in Obi-Wan’s answer says more than the word itself.

 

Force, he hates when Obi-Wan talks back but he hates it even worse when he doesn’t.


	5. victory drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triumph | Anakin takes Ahsoka to a bar after a decisive victory.

“Force, it’s so, and you just - you feel like you’re meant for this, you know?” Anakin sloshes his drink, grinning up at the group of Clones next to him.

Ahsoka scoots closer to Obi-Wan, stifling a giggle.

“It’s water,” she whispers in his ear.

“What?”

Ahsoka’s eyes haven’t left her Master’s hands, gesturing wildly as he recounts the battle. “I’m drinking water.” 

“You convinced him to take you to a bar,” Obi-Wan quirks an eyebrow, “so that you could order water?”

“You think I’d take getting drunk over watching this?”

Obi-Wan leans back against the cool leather booth and smiles. 


	6. in my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel | Barriss reflects on what she and Ahsoka might have been | Barriss/Ahsoka | Mature

In my dreams, I feel your skin against my skin, hip bones pressed through where my dusty olive darkens into inner thighs. These feminine places I have only for you. 

In my dreams, we don’t have to put on costumes of soldiers that barely fit child-shoulders because we are free to be adults together. 

I heard someone pass my cell today -- screaming. 

In my dreams, you call to me, through the bars.

You’re saying “Barriss, Barriss, I forgive you.” -- even if I don’t deserve it.

We’re children of war, and children of war never learn to feel like children do.


	7. in the cot, on your ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defected!Hux/Poe | Wrecked | Unhealthy relationship dynamic, sexual content
> 
> (I said I'd write Sequels stories when hell froze over, but now that the seventh seal is broken, I might write more Gingerpilot.)

Poe likes Hux bruised, likes him swollen, squirming, screaming. Then, he likes him begging, wide-eyed, and needy. 

Poe likes Hux in a way that makes him question which one of them is good. He likes it even better when Hux’s moans drown the thought out entirely.

“You still haven’t forgiven me.” Hux says, monotone, after the third time, “Publicly, maybe, but not here.”

“Yes I have,” Poe says without questioning if it’s really true - and holds his body as if it’s the only warm thing in this cold, vast vacuum. 

 

(It’s that strange human urge again -  the urge to unravel.)


	8. closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail & Maul | Soft  
> Set in SLWalker's GOT:A!verse, specifically as a spinoff of Stonebrook. Go read her work. It's ineffably wonderful.

The hardness came not from the bearing of teeth, but the convergence of bones pressed so close against skin. Bail didn’t need Maul’s story to know that.

The hardness, perhaps, more accurately, came from years under scrutiny, labels and lowered eyes.

And what came before that, the seed to the hardness, Bail couldn’t yet tell.   
  


The softness, however, came from daylight breaking on Maul’s skin. From the food Bail would bring him, the reassurance, patience, trust forming roots. It came from catching these moments through cracks in the door, but turning away, because closed doors take time to open again. 


	9. an absence of warmth is a hotbed for bad ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KalluZeb | Cold

The heating vents below Agent Kallus’s desk were never a problem when he was working, even when they blasted stale air that made his feet sweat in their boots. The thoughts only occurred once they had shut off after hours and he was still sitting there. He wondered if he’d ever shiver again without thinking of huddling near the power generator on Bahryn.

  
He also wondered if the rebels always lived in intimacy or if it was limited to isolated arctic moons and survival situations.

  
Zeb’s hands. Was their warmth a side effect of the mind numbing cold or propinquity?


	10. regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex & Wolffe, post-ROTS, pre-Rebels | Without

“Do you buy it?” Wolffe asks him one night over a bottle of fire-water that they looted from some rubble, “That clones are meant for battle and that we’re nothing without it?”

“If you asked me that during the war, I might have punched you,” Rex leans over the metal rail, “but nowadays I don’t know. I feel a whole lot like nothing.”

“Do you regret it?”

“The part where we fought clankers or the part where we were decommissioned?”

“Any of it. All of it.”

Rex takes a deep swig. “We’re clones, Wolffe. It’s never mattered what we regret.”


	11. portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine practices | Inspiration

“Adjust the light.” Sabine squirted a bit more of the russet paint onto her pallet to mix with the white.

Ketsu’s hand inched gingerly up towards the fluorescent panel, angling it downwards. “A second ago you told me not to move.”

“Mm,” Sabine tilted her head. “Shoulders pulled back like they were before.”

“You expect me to sit completely still for three hours in my birthday suit and now you’re barking orders at me too?” Ketsu teased, “This really does go against every Mandalorian instinct.”

“Hey, you wanted me to paint you,” Sabine grinned, “Now, eyes forward. I’m almost done.”


	12. leadership doesn't come with a handbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KananHera | You

When the Ghost is in motion, and the rest are asleep, and the low static from the broken comm is buzzing. When you drape your arms around my waist, you heave a sigh as your lips come to rest on my forehead. 

When your saber sits on the floor beside a pile of Zeb’s dirty laundry like a forgotten thought, and you confess: “I don’t know. Are we doing the right thing? They’re so young, they’re  _ too _ young.” And you look past me with once-vivid eyes. 

We hold each other in the pulse of hyperspace, as time rushes past, unforgiving.


	13. bedroom sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KalluZeb | Confused

“Hey!” The loud creak of the door swinging open causes both Zeb and Kallus to jump, as Kanan peeks his head into the room, “Don’t kill each other in there!”

“Karabast!” Zeb breathes out slowly through his nose, pulling the blanket up over their naked forms, “What in the bloody galaxy do you mean?”

“Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t sense a fight.” Kanan leans into the arc of the doorway so casually that Kallus has to snort despite his embarrassment, “Close proximity, high emotions. You know, you two could just come train with me and Ezra sometime.”


	14. trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affection | Obi-Wan & Anakin & Qui-Gon

When the boy looks up at Qui-Gon, eyes wide and blue, Obi-Wan feels a bit like breaking. He can feel fractals of the future like shards of glass:  _ abandonment, emptiness, longing.  _ He rationalizes it with cheap liquor and Qui-Gon tells him he’s old enough. But Obi-Wan doesn’t feel it.

When Obi-Wan first looks down at the boy -- at Anakin -- the first time he really looks, his own hair is still growing out of its padawan cut. His new apprentice stirs, Obi-Wan brushes fingertips across his forehead, and buries the promise. Where Qui-Gon’s ashes sit safely, Obi-Wan lays his own apprenticeship.


	15. his alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheev Palpatine looks out on his Empire | Joy  
> (I can't believe this 'joy' is the one I got stuck on and that this is how I'm unstuck. This is criminal.)

The galaxy was bleeding. In his mind’s eye, Sheev could see the faces of Jedi slammed with betrayal, screaming themselves into lifelessness. He could see blaster fire in reflective eyes, could feel their throats burn with helpless begging. So many men, he thought, so many casualties. But none of them had been able to stop him and therefore, it was warranted. 

The velvety curtains on his bedroom window had the old-world design of Naboo, but beyond them was something new. The night was moderate, breezy even, and Coruscant slept soundly in its false security. Sheev smiled. Tomorrow was his alone. 


	16. bedroom sparring: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the late punchline to an obnoxious joke, I bring you the second part of Chapter 13.  
> Kalluzeb & crew | Horror

“I wanted to let you know,” Kallus bites his lip, looking at the crew of the Ghost as they gather around him for the announcement, “that Zeb and I are...seeing each other. Romantically.”

“As if we weren’t aware," Ezra snickers.

“Seriously,” Sabine adds, “You two are  _ not _ subtle.”

“I’m glad it’s finally official.” Hera smiles. Chopper whirs an affirmation and Kallus looks towards Kanan.

The Jedi has gone white, eyes obscured behind his blindfold and mouth a thin line.

“Is...everything okay?” Kallus gulps

“A few months ago,” Kanan massages his neck, “That wasn’t combat I walked in on.”


	17. acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obikin(ish) - post-Ahsoka Framed | Acceptance

“It’s Ahsoka’s choice, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice felt cuttingly calm through the whirring storm of Anakin’s thoughts. He felt his former Master’s thumb steadily caress their interlaced fingers. He didn’t dare turn around, just let himself be held like a child. Anakin's voice sounded like a child’s too. He hated it, hated how this came so naturally to the others.

“I can’t let her go. I just can’t.”

“You need to learn how then,” Obi-Wan pulled the blinds open with the Force, the bright facets of Coruscant blanketing them in artificial light, “I know it’s not easy. It never gets easier.”


	18. something like understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka/Asajj | Sympathy

“You think they’ll turn around and trust you because your Master threw you away?” Ahsoka struggles in her bindings, “I don’t have any sympathy for you, Ventress, and the Order won’t either.”

“No?” Asajj’s lips curl into a cruel smile, “That’s what empathy is for, my dear. I’m sure you know the feeling first hand.”

“Then you’re especially cruel,” Ahsoka feels fury burning hot from within, “knowing what it feels like and turning me in anyway.”

Asajj pulls her into an alley as a speeder passes, gets so close that their lips practically touch.

“Who says I’m turning you in?”


	19. holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa | Holding

The years have kissed your face well, my love, with soft laughing wrinkles and a weary smile. We don’t move as we did when we were younger, when the sweeping waves of lavender that cascaded down your brow were pushed aside for gentle girlish kisses in the privacy of half-light. 

We are, perhaps, too old for raucous laughter, yet we laugh quite often. Too old for hope, yes, but it’s what we’re best at. In the wake of this wild tide, we keep fighting and, my dear, we’re not too old for holding, so I’ll hold you ever closer, longing.


	20. it figured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanera | Defeated  
> SWR Season 4 Spoilers

She had named him Spectre 1 at his request, when he was younger and not yet ready to settle for being the second. It figured, Hera thought, because counting off without one at the beginning was easier than cutting something out of the middle. Numerically speaking, it was easier but she felt like her insides had been ripped out. She didn’t eat for days and her eyes grew dark with sleeplessness.

“When I die,” Kanan told her, “Burn my body on a pyre. It’s the old way of the Jedi.”

It figured, Hera thought, that he had gotten his wish. 


	21. jedi devilry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn & Hera*? I guess? | Pride  
> *I'm on a kick here, sorry. Warning for Rebels finale spoilers.

“Why?” Hera’s eyes had brimmed so beautifully with tears. Thrawn could see blaster-fire streak a smoke-grey sky, the stubborn bravery of a little girl who had never known peace. “Why’d you take it? If your plan is to annihilate me, why do you care?”  
“I took your kalikori to study.” Thawn had replied, “With me, it has a future.”

“You took it because you can,” she had spat, “and because nobody can stop you.”

Now, in the embrace of these monstrous appendages, Thrawn consoles himself with knowing that they couldn’t have stopped him alone. Without this devilry, they were nothing.


End file.
